1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
2. Related Art
One method of recording images or data using ink is the inkjet recording technique. The principle of the inkjet recording technique is to perform recording on paper, cloth, film or the like, by ejecting (supplying) a liquid ink or a molten solid ink through a nozzle, a slit, a porous film or the like. Various systems for ejecting ink have been suggested, such as an electric charge control system, by which ink is ejected using an electrostatic attractive force; a drop-on-demand system (pressure pulse system), by which ink is ejected using the oscillating pressure of a piezoelectric element; and a thermal inkjet system, by which ink is ejected using pressure generated by forming and growing air bubbles by high temperatures. Materials recorded with images or data having extremely high precision may be obtained through these systems.
In techniques of recording using ink, including the inkjet recording technique, there has been suggested a technique of recording an image or data on an intermediate transfer body and then transferring the image or data to a recording medium, so as to perform recording at high image quality on various recording media such as a penetrative medium or a non-penetrative medium.